finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fina
(in appearance) |affiliation= |occupation= |race=Human |gender=Female |height=167cm |weight=55kg |hair=Blond |eye=Red |type=playable |job=White Magus |limitbreak=2★: Holy Ray 3★: Arch Blast 4★: Innocent Glow 5-6★: Heaven's Judgment |weapon=Staves, bows, maces |armor=Hats, clothes, robes |japaneseva=Akane Fujita''Star Ocean: Anamnesis'' |gameplay=true }} Fina is the tritagonist of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is a mysterious girl who was frozen in a crystal, and grants Rain and Lasswell the power of visions so that they may save the world of Lapis. Fina appears in the game's logo alongside Rain's Crimson Saber and Lasswell's Purple Lightning. In battle, she wields the bow Reincarnation as her weapon of choice. Profile Appearance Fina has red eyes and blond hair with a flower and a hair clip in them. She wears a grey vest with a purple and white sleeveless jacket with a white hood and cloak similar to that of a traditional White Mage. She also wears purple and white skirt, black stockings, white boots, and black and white gloves. Personality Before her release from the crystal that bound her, she appeared to be knowledgeable about crystals. After breaking free from her crystal prison, Fina loses her memories of the life before and assumes a carefree attitude, resulting in her unexpected commentary about a variety of seemingly obvious things. Due to her lack of general knowledge, Fina acts on her impulses and with the innocence and curiosity of a child—sometimes to the detriment of Rain and Lasswell's mission. Nevertheless, she always tries her best and is determined to help others as much as she can. As suggested by the existence of "Dark Fina" , sometimes called the Demon of Hess, her original personality seems to have been that of a brash young woman who yearns for being given power. Although she has an abrasive tongue—with her jibes and patronizing tone—she also displays a firm determination and from time to time, a sincerity similar to that of her current self. She rarely bothers to interact with others, preferring to be on her own and is uninterested in explaining things to others. Due to the events of the story, Fina and Dark Fina end up in separate bodies, with Fina becoming her own person once and for all. Story Believed to have played a key role in the origins of Lapis, Fina is the result of Dark Fina's encasement in an earth crystal for centuries, her resting place below Grandshelt Castle. Years before the events of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, Sir Raegen was investigating the caverns below the castle and his young son, Rain, came looking for him; after becoming lost, the boy came across Fina's crystal and touched it out of curiosity, thereby sealing his fate. Raegen, aware of its significance, mysteriously disappeared afterwards. Unprepared to have his power awakened, Rain's power began to kill him, until Dark Fina reappeared and stored it away until he is ready. Season One Fina (or rather, Dark Fina) appears before Rain and his childhood friend, Lasswell. She rushes them to hurry to the Earth Shrine warning them of the Earth Crystal's shattering. She reappears after they are defeated by Veritas of the Dark and grants the two knights the power of visions, before vanishing. Fina next appears after Rain and Lasswell rescue the king of Grandshelt from his sieged castle. She opposes Veritas of the Dark, who has noticed they hold the power of visions, and saves the two knights from Veritas' attack, though in the process, Fina's crystal encasement shatters. She also loses her memories, except for her name, and Rain and Lasswell bring her to the medics before departing to prevent Veritas from destroying the Wind Crystal in Dirnado. Fina, however, follows them to Lodin and asks to join their crusade, as she seeks to stop the Sworn Six of Paladia and to regain her memories, and Rain immediately accepts despite Lasswell's reluctance. However, her naivety inconveniences them when she gets kidnapped by bandits in Lanzelt. After defeating the bandits in Lechios Hills, Fina reveals herself unscathed to a worried Rain and Lasswell. She mentions that she had her reasons and presents the duo with heathaze blooms, recalling to them an instance wherein Lasswell had mentioned that having the blooms would make their journey easier. Resolving herself to not be a burden, Fina decided to look for the blooms in order to aid the two, resulting in her going to the desert alone and being kidnapped. Lasswell reassures Fina that she isn't a burden, much to her relief. She and Rain encourage Lasswell to drink the bloom's nectar, with her expressing that it was worth the trouble to obtain the bloom. Following their reunion, Lasswell finally accepts her in the party. In Grandport, the trio takes notice that Veritas he has gone to the Lanzelt Ruins and so they follow him but he bests them in battle. Nevertheless, they continue their journey: they hire a ship for Dirnado that makes a stop at Kolobos Isle to unload some cargo. In the meantime, the trio escorts Emma to the Shrine of Decay so that she can see her mother. At the shrine, they meet Dr. Lazarov, the man responsible for the death of Emma's mother and the zombie plague on Kolobos, but he manages to escape. The trio bodyguards Emma back to Ghost Port Kolobos, where they bid her farewell, and resume the journey to Dirnado, but their ship is attacked by Leviathan. The trio is washed up on Maranda Coast, where Fina wakes up before her comrades and fends several monsters. After Rain and Lasswell wake up and help her take care of the beasts, Fina is possessed by Dark Fina and asks Rain whether he will choose Aldore or Hess before going back to normal, without recollection of the incident. They continue onto Dilmagia, where they ask the master engineer Lid to lend them an airship; she refuses to ask the military for one, but she guides them to the Wind Shrine. On the journey, they learn that her brother Evan is working for the Sworn Six on the Invincible and that the first Cid is Veritas of the Heavens. They best him in battle, but he destroys the Wind Crystal nonetheless. Due to Lid now understanding the trio's purpose, she joins the party and helps them request an airship, which they use to travel to Olderion. Upon landing, they meet Nichol, who is in search of his younger sister Luka to purify the waters that protect the Aquapolis from monster attacks. The party decide to escort them to Lake Dorr and protect them, since Luka's power shields the Water Crystal from harm. During the journey, Fina overhears Luka's conversation with Nichol saying she's ready to sacrifice herself to purify the waters, but agrees to keep the secret. At they lake, they discover that Leviathan's polluting the waters with his blood due to a wound inflicted by Veritas of the Waters. Though the esper attacks them, Luka's prayer reaches him (causing him to attack Veritas); Luka then gives Fina access to the Water Crystal, and descends to the bottom of the lake to purify the waters and heal Leviathan, though it may take her years to do so. Gameplay Fina's job is listed as White Magus and her role is to provide Healing and Support. Fina can be obtained in the story mode after clearing Lechios Hills in the Lanzelt region; she joins the party with a starting Level of 20, at Rarity 2★, but can awakened up to 5★. She can equip staves, bows and maces, as well as hats, clothes, robes, and accessories. Her Limit Bursts deal Light Magic Damage, to one or all enemies depending on her Rarity level. For the Night of the Pumpkin event, a Global-exclusive limited "White Witch Fina" unit was released, which unlike her story version, has a 4-6★ Rarity and a Trust Master reward: Blessed Bow. In the Japanese version, Fina currently counts with other two forms: "Hunter Fina" (as part of a collaboration with Monster Hunter Explore) and "Seabreeze Fina" . Her Dark Fina persona has its own unit, and a variant as well, "Seabreeze Dark Fina" . Other appearances Fina has appeared in the following games throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series: *''Triple Triad'' as a card. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Fina has made key guest appearances in the following non-''Final Fantasy'' games: *''Brave Frontier'' as a playable character. *''Monster Hunter Explore'' as an outfit. *''Imperial SaGa'' as a playable character. *''Star Ocean Anamnesis'' as a playable character. Gallery FFBE - Fina - Full body render.png|Fina's full body render. FFBE Fina CG.png|Fina's promotional render. FFBE Artwork.png|Artwork of Fina, Lasswell and Rain designed by Ryōma Itō. FFBE_trio_-_Amano_illustration.jpg|Artwork of Fina, Rain and Lasswell by Yoshitaka Amano. FF_Brave_Exvius_Amano_Artwork.png|Artwork of Rain, Lasswell and Fina facing a monster by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE_Promo_Art.png|Promotional art featuring Fina encased in crystal. FFBE Cast.png|Fina and the cast of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius in the Touch It music video. FFBE Fina Dark Fina CG.png|Fina and Dark Fina in the Touch It music video. FFBE CG Fina LB.png|CG featuring Pure-Hearted Mage Fina's limit burst. FFBE CG Fina LB2.png|CG featuring Pure-Hearted Mage Fina's limit burst. FFBE CG Fina LB3.png|CG featuring Pure-Hearted Mage Fina's limit burst. FFBE CG Fina Limit Burst.gif|Animation featuring Pure-Hearted Mage Fina's limit burst. FFBE Fina Ending.png|Fina in the ending. FFBE 009 Fina.png|No. 0009 Fina (★2). FFBE 010 Fina.png|No. 0010 Fina (★3). FFBE 011 Fina.png|No. 0011 Fina (★4). FFBE 012 Fina.png|No. 0012 Fina (★5). FFBE 637 Fina.png|No. 0637 Fina (★6). FFBE 493 Beach Time Fina.png|No. 0493 Beach Time Fina (★4). FFBE 494 Beach Time Fina.png|No. 0494 Beach Time Fina (★5). FFBE 495 Beach Time Fina.png|No. 0495 Beach Time Fina (★6). FFBE 620 Hunter Fina.png|No. 0620 Hunter Fina (★4). FFBE 621 Hunter Fina.png|No. 0621 Hunter Fina (★5). FFBE 622 Hunter Fina.png|No. 0622 Hunter Fina (★6). FFBE 815 Fina.png|No. 0815 Pure-Hearted Mage Fina (★5). FFBE 816 Fina.png|No. 0816 Pure-Hearted Mage Fina (★6). FFBE 8006 White Witch Fina.png|No. 8006 White Witch Fina (★4) (global-exclusive). FFBE 8007 White Witch Fina.png|No. 8007 White Witch Fina (★5) (global-exclusive). FFBE 8008 White Witch Fina.png|No. 8008 White Witch Fina (★6) (global-exclusive). FFBE Beach Time Fina animation.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation2.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation3.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation4.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation5.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation6.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation7.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation8.gif| FFBE Beach Time Fina animation9.gif| FFBE Fina Sprite.gif|Part of animation for 2★ Fina's Holy Ray. FFBE Heaven's Waters.gif|Heaven's Waters limit burst. FFBE Heaven's Judgment.gif|Heaven's Judgment limit burst. References Category:Main characters Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius characters